


Green Eyed

by WellGoodLuckWithThat (orphan_account)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WellGoodLuckWithThat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: 'Can you write a Clony fic with protective/jealous tony and oblivious clay.'





	Green Eyed

**Author's Note:**

> I have another prompt that is a little similar, which I am working on now that asks for Tony and Clay to be dating. It is hopefully going to be noticeably different to this story.

Tony isn’t quite sure exactly when he started being such a whiny, jealous child but he feels like it was around about the time that damn base-ball player Jeff Atkins started sniffing around _his_ Clay Jensen. Okay, so Clay Jensen wasn’t necessarily his per se, but it wasn’t exactly news that he’d had a major crush on the blue-eyed boy since 4th grade which therefore makes him off limits to good-looking, unfairly tall jocks who only want a quick lay. Tony sat seething as he watched Jeff throw back his head in laughter at something Clay says in the library, his arms folded tightly at the sight of the other boys hand on Clay’s arm and a winning smile on his face. Clay is blushing at whatever Jeff is laughing at, and clearly, Tony thinks, wants Jeff to just stop mucking around and get on with the tutoring. 

“I heard he sometimes tutors him in Monet’s.” Tony’s stream of angry thought is interrupted by a smirking Skye, who dumps her bag on the seat next to him and leans in close. “Sometimes they study in Clay’s _bedroom_.” She teases, enjoying the way Tony’s jaw clenches at her words. 

“And.” He starts with gritted teeth. “Why would I care where they study?” He mutters, not taking his eyes off the pair on the other side of the library.

Skye just laughs in response. “Oh I don’t know, because you look like you could strangle Jeff with your bare hands? Which actually, is kind of harsh considering he’s just about the only jock I can stand.” She says almost fondly, or as fond as Skye Miller could get. 

Tony whips his head round to stare at her. “Yeah. Jeff Atkins, what a top notch guy.” He says sarcastically. “Such a great guy he doesn’t understand boundaries.” 

The tattooed girl just stares at him, her eyes slightly narrowed. “What boundaries, Tony? You do know that Clay isn’t actually your boyfriend, right?” She asks, sounding almost worried that Tony actually didn’t know this fact. 

Her comment seems to snap Tony out of his irrational thoughts and he sighs. “Yeah. Yeah I know.” He says quietly. “I just… everybody else here seems to get that… well… I don’t know.” He trails off, and he looks so forlorn Skye actually takes pity on him. 

“Tony. Everybody here does know that you and Clay are endgame. Clay is just taking his sweet time realising it himself.” Skye takes a glance and the boy in question and the playful jock. “And you know Jeff is just fucking with you, right?” 

Tony stares at her again. “Jeff is what? How? How is he fucking with me?” 

Skye looks at him like he’s an idiot for a few seconds before letting out a short laugh. “Seriously? Tony, you’re in here every day staring daggers at the guy for talking to Clay, of course he knows it winds you up!” She tells him with a smile. 

The boy frowns. “So he isn’t trying it on with Clay he just wants to make me think he is?” Skye just slow claps in response before turning to her notepad. “That dick.” Tony mutters. 

“He’s not even into guys. Clay really does just help him with his history papers cos’ y’know, apparently he’s ‘sweet like that’”. Skye rolls hers eyes as she says the last part in inverted commas. 

Tony huffs like a child but continues to stare at Clay and Jeff, this time with a more thoughtful look on his face rather than the burning rage that was coursing through his veins before. How could he not have realised that Jeff was playing him? At that moment, Clay happens to look down at the papers in front of him, and Jeff glances up to meet Tony’s gaze with a playful wink, before turning back to Clay as though it never happened. Tony narrowed his eyes, before actually letting out a huff of laughter. “Damn. He really had me fooled.” He mutters with a slight smile, feeling a lot better now he knew Jeff wasn’t actually trying to win Clay’s heart. 

Skye turns back to him with a smile of her own. “Too right. Y’know some people have bets on how long it’s gonna be till’ a showdown happens between you two? A lot of the jocks have told Jeff to stop messing cos’ they’re worried you’ll get your brothers involved. Apparently, you’re quite scary.” She says as she rolls her eyes again. 

The other boy frowns slightly. “Hey. I wouldn’t beat Jeff up even if he did want Clay. As much as that would suck well… he’s not my property. Now, if Jeff hurt Clay that’d be another story…” Tony trails off, fists almost clenching at the thought, before realising what Skye had said before that. “Hang on, people are actually betting on it? And Clay still doesn’t know?”

“We all know how oblivious that boy is, Tony.” Skye reminds him, and Tony just sighs again in response before looking wistfully over to the two studying guys ahead. Skye rolls her eyes for what feels like the fiftieth time in two minutes. “Why don’t you just tell him how you feel?” 

“Cause’ it’s that easy?” Tony scoffs. “What if you’re all wrong and he… y’know… doesn’t want me like that?” He asks genuinely, before frowning at Skye’s laughing response. 

“Clay stares at you just as lovesick as you do him, it’s only the pair of you that don’t see it.” She tells him, as though she cannot believe that Tony is really asking her all of this. “Please, for the love of God just go and speak to him.” She begs over-dramatically. 

“What… _now_?” Tony exclaims, drawing the attention of Clay and Jeff, the former of which making his knees weak as he gives him a bright smile before turning back to his work. Jeff just gives a teasing smirk. “I can’t just… go over there.” He stage whispers as he leans in to Skye. 

“Sure you can. Don’t be a baby, Tony.” She chastises, writing a note down in the margin of her book. “If he doesn’t say he feels the same way I’ll get you a coffee at Monet’s… on the house.” 

Tony just rolls his eyes. “Great. I’ll lose my friendship with Clay but at least I’ll have a coffee.” He replies sarcastically. 

Skye just gives him a dirty look. “Except you won’t lose your friendship with Clay, because he is head over heels for you. It’s pretty gross, actually.” 

Tony leans forward in his chair and rubs his hands together. “So you really think I should just… go over and say how I feel?” He asks nervously, resisting the urge to run a hand through his perfectly styled hair. 

“For Heaven’s sake, yes! Just do it before I do it for you.” Skye exclaims, giving Tony a push on his arm. 

“Okay, okay, I’m going!” Tony tells her, raising his hands in surrender when she won’t stop hitting him. Tony gets to his feet and wipes his hands on his jeans. _‘You can do this, Padilla_ ’. He says to himself as he makes his way to Clay’s table. _‘What’s the worst that can happen, here? You’ve got this. Nothing is going to go wro-_ ‘

“Hi, Tony. You alright?” Clay cuts off his inner monologue, as Tony realises he’s reached the table he and Jeff were working at. 

“Uh…” Tony says intelligently. “Yeah… yeah I’m fine. Are you alright?” He asks stupidly. 

Clay casts a sideways glance to Jeff, who is grinning up at Tony teasingly. “Yeah… I’m good.”

There is a few moments of awkward silence. “Well, I’m also doing just great.” Jeff chips in, smirking at the pair in front of him and basking in their tension-filled staring.

“Y’know, _Jeff_ , it’d be great if I could just talk to Clay for a second. Alone.” Tony hints towards the other boy, forcing a smile at him through gritted teeth. 

Jeff just grins back at him. “Clay’s actually helping me out right now, T-dog, but feel free to say what you gotta say in front of me.” He smiles sweetly back at the other boy, inwardly laughing at the oblivious look on Clay’s face. 

Tony stares at Jeff for a few moments in stubbornness, wondering if he could possibly get away with murdering him right then and there. Too many witnesses, he decides, before turning his attention back to Clay. “Clay… I’ve… well I’ve been wanting to talk to you for a while now-“

“-You guys talk most days, don’t you?” Jeff cuts in. “This must be important.” He continues to grin widely as he can see Tony getting more wound up. 

“Yes.” The other boy snaps. “It is important.”

“What’s up, Tony? Nothing serious, I hope.” Clay asks innocently, immediately having a calming effect on Tony’s emotions as he softens his gaze towards him. 

“Not serious no… well, quite serious… I guess it depends how you look at i-“ 

“Tony, you should really stop rambling, y’know. Clay and I, we don’t have all day.” Jeff cuts in again. 

“Right. Yes. Thanks, Jeff.” Tony warns through gritted teeth. “See, what I wanted to say Clay is-“

Jeff let’s out an over-dramatic sigh as he looks at an imaginary watch on his wrist and then back up to Tony. “I do need to get on with this, Clay.” He says to Clay, pretending to be concerned about his work. 

“Could you like, shut up for a second!?” Tony exclaims, drawing attention from some others in the library, including Skye who had been watching the scene unfold with a smirk. 

Jeff just continues to grin at him playfully. “Why? You telling Clay how you really feel at last?”

Tony stares at him, open-mouthed as Clay just looks between them completely confused. “What? How does he really feel? Tony? How do you really feel?” He asks, unsure of who to look at for answers. 

“Clay, just ignore him-“

“Ignore me?” Jeff interrupts again. “But you are in love with Clay, no? That’s what you’ve come over to say?” 

Tony is seriously starting to reconsider murder, witnesses or no witnesses. “I don’t think-“

“Tony?” Clay says gently. “Is that true?” 

Tony stares at the blue-eyed boy in front of him, blush fortunately not evident on his face. “Well… it’s not… I don’t…” He sighs heavily after not being able to get his words out. “Well it isn’t exactly untrue.” He admits sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Clay just stares at him, completely shocked, as another awkward silence breaks out. “Look… I’m just gonna go…” Tony finally says, before turning to leave. 

“Clay, are you just gonna let him walk away?” Jeff cuts in when Clay makes no move to stop Tony. “You’re totally in love with him too?” He tells the other boy as though he doesn’t know. 

Clay frowns as he looks between Jeff and Tony. “Well, yeah but-“

“-Yeah? You’re in love with me?” Tony asks, turning his body back around to face Clay. 

“I kinda thought you knew.” Clay admits, still looking as though he was trying to process this new information. 

“Well everybody else did.” Jeff mutters, finally taking a backseat in the pair of hopeless idiots’ relationship. 

Clay goes to stand up next to the shorter boy, gently gripping his hand as he does so. “You’re really in love with me? This isn’t a wind-up?” 

Tony let’s out a chuckle. “Definitely not a wind-up. Apparently we’re the last ones to know.” He tells Clay with a smile. “Bets on us and everything.” 

Clay looks thoughtful for a moment. “Bets, huh? So the whole school is talking about us?” He asks, pretending to be worried. 

Tony frowns a little. “I think so.” He finally agrees, hoping that this wasn’t going to be an issue for what he was praying was his new boyfriend. 

“Hm.” The other boy thinks. “Let’s give them something to really talk about then.” He grins, before moving in swiftly and pressing his lips to Tony’s forcefully, taking the other boy off guard and smiling when he returns the kiss. Jeff let's out a wolf whistle in the background, and Clay breaks the kiss. “Shutup, Jeff.” He grins, before going back in for a more passionate kiss with the shorter boy. 

“Hallelujah.” Jeff just laughs as he sits back in his seat and admires his handiwork, before throwing a cheeky wink to a smirking Skye in the corner. “You owe me five dollars.” He mouths, chuckling when Skye flips him the middle finger. 

Yeah, so Skye just lost five dollars, but it was worth it to see the smiles on her two friends’ faces’. And knowing she helped put them there? Definitely a loss she was willing to accept.


End file.
